


Jingle Bells

by Persuade_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not with Santa, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persuade_me/pseuds/Persuade_me
Summary: Part of the Starks traumatize Santa collection.When Santa drops in at Arya and Gendry’s on Christmas Eve, it’s not exactly what he expected.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pure crack. So make of that what you will.

Contrary to popular belief, he did not actually watch anyone while they were sleeping, or while they were awake for that matter. He wasn’t the three eyed raven, for sevens sake, hovering in the ether like some kind of sick voyeur. That just wasn’t done.

He did know who’d been bad or good, though, but it was more of a general knowledge. Specifics were unimportant in the grand scheme of where people fell on the naughty vs. nice spectrum, most people being somewhere firmly in the middle. 

The Starks, however. Well, the Starks were some of his favorites, though he’d never admit it to anyone. Santa wasn’t allowed to have favorites. 

But every year, when the Stark family trooped to the mall to pose for their annual picture with him, he couldn’t help but notice just how  _ good _ they all were, his internal niceness barometer setting off pleasant jingle bells in his head, which was unusual for an entire family. True, Rickon had that wild, chaotic energy that sometimes manifested into some rather questionable behavior, but he had a good heart, just like his parents and siblings.

Yes, the Starks were definitely one of his favorite families, which is why he’s decided to visit them personally this year. It’s not often that he does this, usually delegating most of his deliveries to his numerous elves. (Did you really think he personally went to every house in Westeros, Essos, and Sothoryos in one night? Please.) But the Starks are special, so on Christmas Eve, he gathers up the handpicked presents, packs up his sleigh, and takes off into the sky heading for his first stop, Arya Stark’s flat.  
  


Arya Stark and Gendry Waters had one of the sweetest relationships Santa had ever seen. Well, not seen so much as felt. Remember, Santa’s not a perv. But the impression that those two gave off was one of the most loving, mutually respectful partnerships he’d ever encountered, and although they had their faults, Arya and Gendry ranked high on the nice meter, earning them both brand new weapons, a shiny Valyrian steel dagger for her and a heavy duty dragonglass mace for him. 

He can hear them when he arrives. Arya is laughing hysterically, and Gendry is singing, loudly and without much of a tune. He can’t quite make out the words, but the sound of jingle bells ringing at a frantic pace brings a smile to his face. Popping in to surprise people on Christmas Eve really is one of his favorite things, and it sounds to him like Arya and Gendry are in quite a festive mood already, so this should be a successful visit. He takes their gifts, shoves them in his bag, climbs out of the sleigh, and slips down the chimney, emerging into their living room with a hearty “Ho Ho-” 

But then his eyes fall on the pair, and he sees exactly what is making that jingling noise.

“Ho....ly Sugar Cookies,” he finishes, and everyone freezes.

***

“Geeendryyy,” she sings, leaning into his side as they make their way up the stairs into their flat, one hand tucked into his back pocket and squeezing, the other groping at his button down, unsuccessfully trying to separate his shirt from his body. She is a handsy drunk, but Gendry doesn’t mind. He’s pretty tipsy himself, and he’s currently trying to keep her upright with a firm grip on her tit. 

“Gendry, why are you still wearing a shirt?” she whines. “Can’t look at your abs if you got a shirt on.” 

They reach their door, and he reaches for his keys to let them in. “I’ll take it off inside, love, but you gotta take yours off t- Not here!” 

It’s too late though. She’s whipped her sweater over her head and is standing completely topless in the hallway giving him  _ fuck me _ eyes. 

“Fuck, Arya,” he breathes. “You can’t just do that. Somebody could see you.”

She shrugs and reaches up to grab her chest, fingers pinching at her nipples. “I got nice tits,” she says matter of factly. “Some people never get to see a good pair of tits, Gendry.”

He feels his cock stir, and he can’t actually disagree with her. Her tits are the most beautiful pair he’s ever seen. Her pale skin, her dusky pink nipples that are currently hardening in the cool air. They’re fucking gorgeous.

Maybe it’s the booze, maybe it’s the look in her eyes, maybe it’s the fact that anyone could see. Whatever the reason, he swoops down on her to suck one of those nipples between his teeth, feeling a surge of triumph at her obscenely loud moan. Her hands come up, gripping his hair tightly, holding his head to her breast.

“Gods, Gendry, yes,” she groans when his hand drifts down the back of her leggings and into her knickers to cup her ass. “Put your fingers in me,” she commands, reaching back to force his hand further until it’s curved underneath and brushing against her entrance. “There. Put them there.”

Tipsy Arya is also a very bossy Arya, especially when she’s horny, a fact which he’s never had a problem with before. If anything, having her demand that he touch her here, lick her there, fuck her just like that, somehow makes things even hotter. 

He complies, of course, and inserts a finger, groaning around her nipple at just how slick and tight she feels. Arya sighs happily and starts rocking her hips, trying to get him to move his hand. 

“Finger fuck me, Gendry. I want to come on your hand.”

He pulls his mouth off of her and looks up to see her gazing down at him through heavily lidded eyes, her pupils almost black. He keeps his eyes locked on hers and begins to move his hand, but then a door slams shut somewhere above them, and he suddenly remembers that they are standing in the hallway, in full view of anyone coming down the stairs. 

“Inside first,” he says, straightening up and fumbling in his pocket for his keys. “You’ll come on my hand, and then my tongue, and then my cock.”

She beams at him, her hands moving to his belt. “I love your cock, Gendry. So big and thick. Fills me up so good. In my mouth, in my cunt, in my ass. Fuck, I love your cock.”

Tipsy Arya also has a bit of a filthy mouth.

“Inside, love.”

But she’s already got his belt and pants undone and is reaching in to pull him out. He gasps, and she smirks. 

“I’m not stopping you,” she says, dropping to her knees to take him into her mouth. He almost drops his keys as she runs her tongue over the tip, one hand stroking his length. Gendry’s head drops, and he presses his hand to the door, bracing himself as she slides her head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper, the heat in his belly curling through him. 

Footsteps pound on the stairs, and he starts, but she doesn’t stop. She keeps going, looking up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes as he frantically unlocks the door of their flat. The door swings open, and he reaches down to haul her to her feet, pulling her mouth from her cock with a loud  _ pop.  _

Gendry walks her backward into the flat, slamming the door shut behind him. “Fucking hells, Arya,” he growls, but she just laughs. 

“Didn’t you like that?” she asks innocently, kicking off her shoes and shimmying out of her leggings and knickers, leaving her fully nude. “Didn’t you like your cock in my mouth? Where anyone could have seen how good you fuck my face?” She reaches out to fully shove his pants down and wraps her hand around him, pulling him to her. “Don’t you want everyone to know how much I love sucking your cock?”

She bites her lip, gazing up at him with wide eyes. The slight haze of alcohol has started to dissipate, and he’s torn between wanting to throw her to the ground and fuck her until she’s screaming or letting her drop back to her knees and suck him off. 

“You wanna suck my cock?”

She nods eagerly, pulls him over to the couch, and pushes him down, straddling him. “I wanna suck it, then I wanna fuck it,” she says, leaning in to bite his ear and pulling a groan from him. Then she giggles. “Suck it, fuck it. It rhymes.” She giggles again. Tipsy Arya can also be very giggly. 

She suddenly pulls back and stares at him. “Why is your shirt still on?” she asks, confused. “You promised to take it off.” Her hands move to the top button, and she gives an exasperated sigh. “I guess I’m gonna have to do it then.” Her face screws up in concentration as she focuses on undoing his buttons, letting out a quiet “yay” after each successful attempt. 

He watches her, head tilted back against the couch, the lingering effects of the alcohol combined with the feel of Arya’s hands gently stroking his chest soothe him, and he closes his eyes, relishing in the heat that’s slowly building in his belly. 

Arya moves, lifting herself off his legs, and he waits, breath quickening as he anticipates the feel of her mouth on him again, but instead there is a bang, a shriek, a “shit,” and then a cackling laugh. He opens his eyes and sits up to see his naked girlfriend prone on the floor, sprawled beside their now lopsided coffee table, holding a wooden leg, covered with magazines, mail and other random items, and shaking with laughter. 

“Are you all right?” he asks, leaning forward to pull the various things off of her. 

“M’fine,” she chokes out between giggles. “Maybe I did have a tiny bit too much to drink tonight.” 

He grabs a gift bag covered in ornaments that had landed on her stomach and hears a muffled jingling sound from inside. 

“What’s this?” he asks curiously. 

Arya sits up and reaches out for the bag. “It was the gift Yara brought to our work party. I dunno what it is, because I was on a stupid long conference call during the dirty Santa part.” She holds up the bag and stares blankly at it for a long moment, eyes narrowing as she examines it, then she lets out a bark of laughter.

“What?”

“Those aren’t exactly regular Christmas ornaments,” she says handing the gift bag to him. 

Gendry looks at the tasteful pattern of red and gold ornaments and blinks. It’s subtle, he’ll admit, but every single round ball had an unmistakable image of breasts or cocks on it. 

“Huh. That’s...interesting.” A sudden suspicion hits him, and he turns the bag over, dumping out its contents on the couch beside him.

At first, it doesn’t seem that odd. There is a Santa hat Arya plops on top of his head and a headband with reindeer antlers which she immediately puts on. There is a glittery red tube of something that looks pepperminty, lotion maybe? Then he spots the words on the small white box. 

_ Deck the Balls and Ring her Bell _

He reaches out to pick it up and blinks as he skims over the words.

“What is it?”

Gendry clears his throat and begins to read. “Santa won’t be the only one coming this year. Bring joy to her world and don’t expect a silent night when you jingle her bells and stuff her stocking full using this very merry holiday cock wreath.”

Her face lights up, and she reaches out to snatch the box from his hands. “Oh,” she says, flipping it over. “It vibrates! Listen to this. ‘Make it an Oh Oh Oh-ly Night. Ten festive speeds will bring both comfort and joy that will have all the faithful coming on a midnight clear’.” 

She tears open the box and pulls out a bright green and red silicone ring, a small golden bell dangling from the bottom. 

“Oh, we’re definitely using this,” she says, grinning at him, then immediately frowning when her eyes drop to his crotch, where his erection has noticeably softened. “Don’t you want to?” she pouts, reaching out to cup his balls. 

His cock twitches, and she grins wickedly. “Of course you want to,” she purrs, moving over to take him into her mouth, humming around him until he thickens. She pulls off and stands, swaying slightly as she does, then drags him to his feet and over to the side of the couch, where she settles herself on the arm. 

“Here,” she says, holding out the cock ring. “Put it on. You’re going to fuck me silly now.”

Gendry stares down at it. They’d never used one before, although they had talked about it, and he’s not sure what to do with it. “Where’s it supposed to go exactly?”

Arya frowns. “I think it goes at the bottom, with the little vibratey part on top so it hits my clit.” She grasps both sides and pulls, stretching out the ring and sliding it over the head of his cock. “See?” 

Together, they shift it down until it’s sitting snugly around the base of his cock. 

“How’s it feel?”

“Different.”

She frowns. “Different bad?”

He shakes his head. “No, just...different. You know how sometimes when you’re blowing me, I squeeze the base to keep from coming just yet? Kind of like that.”

She blinks, then smiles. “So it’ll help you go longer?”

Gendry shrugs. “That’s what they say.”

Arya’s eyes gleam, and she falls backwards, her hips still on the arm of the couch, but her head on the pillows. She arches her back, stretching her arms up and her hand hits the glittery red tube. 

“What’s this?” She picks it up and reads. “‘Candy Carnal. Peppermint scented lube. Enjoy the mintacular sensation of our tingling personal lubricant.’ Huh.” She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. 

Gendry reaches out and takes the tube from her, opening it to sniff, “S’not bad,” he says, squeezing a small amount in his hand and stroking himself. Instantly, a cool tingle spreads over his cock, and he grins. “That’s kind of nice,” he says, looking down at her. “You want?”

She nods, and he dispenses a little bit more on his fingers then reaches down to spread it over her folds. She jerks slightly and hisses. “Oooh, that is nice.” He moves his finger down to her entrance and inserts it, crooking it up the way he knows she loves. 

“Mmm.” She spreads her legs wide and hooks them around his hips, pulling him closer. “You know how much I love your fingers in my cunt, but right now I really want you to fuck me. Like really hard, okay?” She props herself up on her elbows and fixes him with a pointed look. “I don’t wanna walk straight tomorrow. I want you to jackhammer me so hard, my cunt is sore for days. I want you to  _ destroy _ me. Can you do that?”

Gendry swallows hard and nods. Her filthy mouth is one of his favorite things about tipsy Arya. 

“Are you sure, Gendry?” she asks with a cheeky grin. “Can your cock do that? Fill me up so good until I’m screaming?”

He nods again. 

She reaches down and presses the button on the cock ring, turning on the vibrations and immediately he feels a fresh wave of heat flood through him. “Then fucking do it already.”

He lines himself up at her entrance and slowly pushes in, Arya moaning loudly as he does. “Fuck, yes, Gendry.”

He pulls out again and thrusts in. Hard. 

_ Jingle. _

He stops and blinks. 

“Why’d you stop,” she whines. “Fuck me, Gendry. Please?”

He moves again.

Thrust.  _ Jingle. _ Thrust.  _ Jingle. _ Thrust.  _ Jingle. _

And Arya loses it. She starts laughing, and he stills, offended for half a second, and then that damn bell rings again, and he starts laughing too. 

“What?” he asks her over the sound of her laughter as he starts to drive into her again, the bell jingling merrily as he did. “Don’t you like the music I’ve provided?” 

She gasps through her giggles as he swivels his hips, and he looks down to see the cock ring vibrating against her clit. That part is clearly working for her, but then the bell rings again, and she snorts loudly. 

“I thought you liked  _ Jingle Bells _ , Arya,” he says, still thrusting into her and he starts singing. Loudly and very offkey. “Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh,” He moves faster, pounding into her, the jingling of the bell almost frantic now. “O’er the fields we go, laughing all the way! Ha ha ha!” 

Arya’s laughter is almost hysterical now, somewhere between cackling and screaming. Tears are streaming down her face, and she’s gasping for breath as he fucks her to the sound and rhythm of  _ Jingle Bells. _ He reaches behind him and grabs her feet, lifting them, so that her legs are resting on his shoulders. Arya normally loves this angle, but the sounds she’s making are unlike anything he’s ever heard, and he slows for a second, concerned that he’s hurting her.

“Don’t- You- Fucking- Stop!” She gasps out between laughs, and he grins down at her, pistoning his hips into her.

“Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright.” He thinks he hears something, but he brushes it off when he feels Arya clench around him. 

“What fun it is to ride and sing-”

There is a faint whooshing sound from the fireplace, and then.

“Ho! Ho! Ho...ly sugar cookies.” 

They both turn their heads simultaneously to see an intruder standing in their living room, dressed as Santa Claus. 

For a moment, no one moves, then in one swift motion, Arya shoves him backward with her feet, twists herself over and stands, grabbing Needle from where it’s resting against the wall and is across the room before he can blink, the tip of Needle resting against Santa’s throat.

“Who the fuck are you?” she bellows, and her anger stirs Gendry from his state of shock to reach for his completely authentic, faithful down to the last detail, replica warhammer of Robert Baratheon. 

He moves to stand beside her, raising his weapon and echoing her. “Yeah, who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in our flat?”

Santa, or whoever he is, has tilted his head up so that he is looking at the ceiling, his face beet red, and Gendry suddenly realizes how absolutely absurd this picture is. He and Arya are both completely nude, save for the Santa hat on his head, and the now extremely lopsided reindeer antlers on her. 

Oh, and the jingling, vibrating, bright green and red Christmas themed cock ring on his still sizable erection. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Fake Santa blurts out, his eyes focused determinedly on the ceiling. “I didn’t think- People aren’t usually- Oh, fudge.” 

“People aren’t usually what?” Arya demands. “You do this a lot, then? Break into people’s houses dressed like Santa?”

“Only on Christmas Eve,” the Santa intruder says.

Gendry snorts. “That’s messed up, dude. You break in and take their gifts, and you think you can get away with it because you look like the big guy?”

Santa shakes his head at their ceiling fan frantically. “No, no. You don’t understand. I’m  _ leaving _ gifts. That’s what I do.”

Arya takes a step forward and scoffs. “What, you expect us to believe the real Santa decided to visit us this year? That’s ridiculous.” She presses Needle against his neck and hisses. 

“I can prove it!” 

Gendry blinks. “You’re going to prove that you’re the real Santa,” he says skeptically. “How the fuck are you going to do that?”

Santa gestures to the floor behind him. “In there,” he says, indicating a large red bag. “Let me just-” He starts to bend down, but the second his eyes drop, he immediately jerks his head back to the ceiling. “Um. Maybe you should just-”

Arya turns to look at Gendry, her face baffled. She mouths  _ What the fuck? _ and he shrugs. 

“All right,  _ Santa _ ,” he says, kneeling down and grabbing the bag. “What am I looking for?”

“There’s only two things in there. I think you can work out which one belongs to who.”

He opens the bag cautiously and reaches in, his hand wrapping around something smooth and cool. Arya gasps when she sees it, snatching it out of his hands.

“A Valyrian steel dagger! I’ve been wanting one of those, but they’re, like totally impossible to get!”

He stares at her for a moment, completely entranced with the look on her face as she gazes down at the weapon in her hand. Then he reaches back into the bag and gropes around until he feels a wooden handle. Pulling it out, he sees a dragonglass mace. Exactly like the one he’s been drooling over for months.

For a second, he forgets that he is naked, sporting a half chub held up by a cock ring that looks like some kind of a modern art, minimalist holiday wreath. Then he remembers that he is in fact, kneeling on the floor in front of someone who might actually be the real Santa, and he is as bare as his name day. 

“Um, Arya?” 

She tears her eyes away from the dagger in her hand. “Hmm?”

“What are we gonna do about him?” 

They both turn to look at Santa, who seems to be counting the dots on their ceiling, then back at each other, gesticulating wildly as they communicate without words. 

“Uh, Santa?” Arya says uncertainly.

“Yes?” 

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” he says. “I think I’ll be going now before-” He sighs and turns on the heel of his shiny black boot, grabs his sack from the floor, and disappears up the chimney. 

They both stare at the place where he just stood, blinking.

“Gendry?”

“Hmm?”

“How drunk am I?” She sways slightly, and he reaches out to grab her, the bell jingling as he moves.

“Oh for fucks sake!” she explodes, setting down both Needle and the dagger, then reaching out to wrap one hand firmly around the base of his cock, the other moving underneath to twist off the jingle bell, tossing it across the room. “This night is weird enough already. Can we just fuck without the accompaniment?” 

Gendry grins and carefully sets his new mace on the ground next to his warhammer before picking her up and carrying her back to the couch and throwing her down. Climbing on top of her, he feels his erection fully returning, and he gazes at her hungrily. “Course we can, love. Now, can I ring your bell properly?”


End file.
